Halloween Horror Nights 25
Halloween Horror Nights 25 was the 2015 version of Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Orlando. The event took place in Universal Studios Florida and was the 25th anniversary year for the event. It was the first event with an icon since Halloween Horror Nights 21 as Jack the Clown returned for the first time since Halloween Horror Nights XX. Houses * Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters and Mayhem: 'Jack is back to bring back some of the most terrifying moments over the past 25 years of Halloween Horror Nights. Some past houses with scenes included The Forsaken, Screamhouse, Nightingales and Gothic. * 'An American Werewolf in London: 'Step into John Landis' landmark 1981 horror classic. From the attack on the English moors, to the bone-crunching transformation, it's one of the most popular houses in Halloween Horror Nights history. NOTE: This is the first scene for scene repeat house in the event's history at Orlando. The house won maze of the year in Halloween Horror Nights 23 and was chosen to return for the 25th anniversary year due to it's popularity. * 'Freddy vs. Jason: 'From the cursed Camp Crystal Lake to the nightmarish 1428 Elm street, awake or asleep, you'll find yourself caught in the middle of this epic battle- where the winner's reward is YOU. * 'Body Collectors: Recollections'': ''The Body Collectors have returned, descending upon Shadybrook Asylum to collect the human parts they require. Screams echo the hallways as a blizzard rages outside while blades swirl inside. * RUN: Blood Sweat and Fears: '''You've just been selected as a contestant on RUN, a brutal TV show where everyday people are stalked by skilled assassins. Just remember: the more horrifying your death, the higher the ratings ' * 'The Purge: This year's Purge is more brutal than ever. From the moment you step inside the house, dozens of vicious vigilantes will descend upon you as they exercise their right to Purge * 'Asylum in Wonderland 3D: '''Follow the white rabbit through the looking glass into a murderous, 3D Wonderland. Is the world all in Alice's mind or are the images we see real enough to kill us? * 'The Walking Dead: The Living and the Dead: 'From the burnt ashes of Terminus, through the flooded community food bank basement, and into the darkened churchyard, hordes of walkers surround you as you relive gut-wrenching moments of the most recent season. * 'Insidious: '''Enter "the Further" and travel through all three parts of Insidious Saga. Denizens of the afterlife try to find their way back to the world using the living to guide them. The house isn't haunted- we are. '''Scarezones * Psychoscareapy: Unleashed: The criminally insane inmates of Shadybrook Asylum have escaped and unleashed their horror onto a Halloween block party in the streets of New York. Come join the party goers as the inmates kill for the best Halloween costumes for their very own special costume contest where you will be the judge. * ICONS: HHN: It’s time to take a look back in history and come face-to-face with the icons from our past. Iconic characters from the event’s 25 year history such as The Caretaker, The Storyteller, The Director and more will be found roaming the streets of Hollywood. * Scary Tales: ScreamPunk: This year, we’re bringing to life our most horrifying Scary Tales characters with a new twist. This steampunk-inspired version of Scary Tales is sure to leave you screaming. * Evil’s Roots: It’s time to be immersed in Halloween’s most evil traditions in the scare zone located in Central Park. Here you’ll find the event’s traditional jack-o-lanterns in the air as you encounter evil fairies, humanoid bats, scarecrows and more. * All Nite Die-In: Double Feature: Wander down the streets of San Francisco and you’ll come across this theatre that has been named “DIE IN”, due to the gruesome murders that occurred. Enter if you dare… Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Shows * The Carnage Returns — Jack the Clown is taking Halloween Horror Nights back in a blaze of murderous mayhem with his army of feared followers and his companion in carnage, Chance. Remember, Jack always has the last laugh. * Bill and Ted’s Excellent Halloween Adventure: They are back in an all-new Halloween adventure. Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:HHNOrlando Category:Orlando event navigation templates Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando events